


Of Books and Dreams Come True

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Anal Sex, First Dates, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit ridiculous really, the way Kaoru continued to go back to the bookstore, time and again. It wouldn't have been if only he'd been visiting because he actually wanted to pick up all the books he was purchasing or if he even had time to read them. But he didn't. The fact was, he just didn't have time, between managing the CD store down the street and trying to keep things in order for his little girl, Kaoru didn't really have time to be playing the game he was. And yet... here he was again, hesitating just outside the door to the shop. Should he keep working or should he go in <i>again</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [NicoNico QnA from 7/24](http://thepriceofbeingaroseisloneliness.tumblr.com/post/147893689632/shinya-and-kaoru-qa-they-were-asked-a-few) in which Kaoru said he would be a CD store clerk and Shinya said bookstore clerk due to the AC if they chose another job in the summer.  
>  _"A book is a dream that you hold in your hand." –Neil Gaiman_

It was a bit ridiculous really, the way Kaoru continued to go back to the bookstore, time and again. It wouldn't have been if only he'd been visiting because he actually wanted to pick up all the books he was purchasing or if he even had time to read them. But he didn't. The fact was, he just didn't have time, between managing the CD store down the street and trying to keep things in order for his little girl, Kaoru didn't really have time to be playing the game he was. And yet... here he was again, hesitating just outside the door to the shop. Should he keep working or should he go in _again_? 

Twice in one week, he could explain away. This would be his third trip in with the last one being yesterday and he knew nothing in the world could explain how he'd read the three books he'd picked up last time already. But the fact was, he was lonely and the clerk - Shinya - was so kind to him. Their conversations were warm and their banter not at all forced, never a moment in which he felt like Shinya was putting on a front for him. Not to mention the chemistry he could have sworn he felt bubbling just below the surface. Of course, he could have been implanting that simply because he wanted it to be there, could have been kidding himself in a myriad of ways.

Pushing open the door, he breathed a little sigh of relief at the blast of cold air that rushed past him. He pushed the door firmly shut behind him, glancing up and not seeing Shinya at the desk. For a moment, he glanced at his usual aisle, full of brightly colored spines of the newest, hottest titles and then squared his shoulders and headed right for the children's section. The least he could do was start spending his money on something for his daughter if he was going to come back here all the damn time.

Stepping into the children's book area, he moved past a mom and her kid, going right for a book with a bright lime green turtle on the front. Hana loved turtles and he always had his eye out for such things for her. He picked it up, checked the price, and then tucked it under his arm. Meandering back past the mother and child, he got a little glare from the woman and he moved the book to press against his chest, ducking his head, and darting out of the area. It always hurt when someone looked at him like that just because his daughter wasn't with him, left him feeling ashamed and torn between indignant and horrified. He darted around a display of plastic horses and back into the relative safety of the grown up books.

Taking a moment to steady himself, he stared unseeing at the rows of books in front of him until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey... you okay?" Shinya's voice pulled him from his own mind and he lifted his head, quirking his lips up into a little smile, unconsciously leaning into the lingering touch. 

He held up the book, shaking his head a little. "I don't think people like me shopping for my kiddo when she's not with me."

Shinya glanced back toward the children's section and rolled her eyes. "Ignore the bat, she comes in here and reads all the books to her kid and never buys anything. Can't kick her out though, she knows the owner." Shinya glanced up at the shelf in front of Kaoru and then cleared his throat. "I don't think you want any of these books though... unless I'm sadly mistaken about a few things."

Kaoru flicked his gaze over a few titles and nearly choked. Of all places to wind up, a section on political outcries, including a few choice titles about the horrors of homosexuality was _not_ where he'd meant to end up. "No! I... uh... oh man."

Shinya lightly took his elbow, leading him away from the aisle and further from the woman and her child, guiding him toward the few chairs in the very back and gesturing at him to sit. He took the one across from him and settled, crossing his legs at the knee, leaning on the arm of the chair. "Just trying to escape her deathglare. Trust me, I get it." He shook his head and then glanced at the book. "She like turtles? Or another impulse buy?"

Kaoru huffed out a little breath of a laugh, settling the book in his lap, fingertips tracing over the turtle. "Both."

"You know... you don't have to buy something every time."

Their eyes met and Kaoru was quick to glance away, feeling the warmth starting to creep up his neck at being caught. "I'd feel bad wasting your time if I-"

Shinya clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You're never a waste of my time, Kaoru. I enjoy our talks and you're like this bright spot in my otherwise miserable day."

Kaoru released a breath he hadn't really realized he was holding, studying Shinya for a moment and then looking back down at the turtle, his mind wildly flitting over pieces of their conversation until he finally blurted out what had been on his mind for months already. "It seems ridiculous and I know I'll probably come off as half-crazy for this, but... I _like_ you." He forced his gaze up to meet Shinya's own. "Would you ever consider maybe-"

Shinya was already grinning at him, so much so that he cut off his words, just staring - somewhat astounded - at him. "Dating you?" Kaoru nodded and Shinya stood up, leaning over the seat for a moment, fingertips lightly under Kaoru's jaw. He didn't lean in quite enough for it to imply anything, didn't do much more than watch him for a moment, but all the same it sent Kaoru's pulse skittering haywire through his body. "I'd love to meet your daughter as well. Let's say we start this off _right_. The three of us sometime this week? The restaurant across the street has a good kid's menu, my nephew loves it and they seem to like kids."

Kaoru couldn't possibly have melted more beneath Shinya's touch and his words. The inclusion of his daughter left him feeling elated in a way he never had when preparing to date someone. His fingers lightly fluttered over Shinya's hand as the other drew back. "How's Thursday? You're still off on Fridays?"

"Works fine for me." Shinya straightened up as the little bell on the desk rang and he held out his hand. "Got that free book card on you?"

Kaoru nodded and quickly pulled it out of his pocket, where it had started to live. Shinya took it and flicked the paper with the edge of his nail. "I got ya on this one. Tell her to enjoy her turtles. That one's super adorable." He squeezed Kaoru's shoulder and flashed him a grin. "And see _you_ tomorrow."

Even as Kaoru went to leave the store, he found that his legs felt like Jello and his heart was thudding in his chest. He hadn't felt this way since he'd been a teenager, seeking out the affection of his first crush. The intensity of it, the burning _desire_ left behind by Shinya's touches... he was nothing if not head over heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru leaned against the doorframe to his daughter's room, waiting on her to pull the covers up to her chin. Once she had, he settled her turtle book down on the dresser and flicked off the light. Quietly, he pulled the door closed and made his way back to the couch where Shinya was seated, settling himself on the edge of a cushion and clasping his hands between his knees. 

Things had gone quite well with their little outing. Shinya and Hana had hit it off right out of the gates, his daughter even insisting on sitting next to Shinya at dinner, which left Kaoru watching just how _good_ Shinya was with kids from across the table all evening. By the end of the night, he was sure he wore a dopy little expression on his face and that it had to be truly obvious how much he liked Shinya both for who he was and how he was treating his child. It was as if taking care of a child was second nature to him, to the degree that he'd even dipped his napkin in his water glass in order to use it to mop up Hana's messy mouth and chin after she was done eating. He'd been so _gentle_...

Kaoru snapped himself back to the here and now, turning his head to find Shinya quietly watching him. He felt that same flush creep up his cheeks as Shinya reached to press his hand against Kaoru's lower back. "What'cha thinking about?"

Huffing out a little laugh, Kaoru shook his head, turning just enough to face Shinya somewhat. "How good you are with Hana. How much more that makes me like you... and hoping you like me even half that much." It wasn't like him to be that brazenly honest, but he felt the situation called for it, felt that if he let this slip through his fingers he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

Shinya's hand skimmed over his back, stopping at the swell of his ass, just resting there, light and easy. Before Kaoru knew it, Shinya had moved closer to him, one hand resting on his thigh as he leaned in close enough that Kaoru could smell the easy appeal of his cologne, could find the hint of saffron under it. He shivered, a little huff of breath leaving him, and then their lips met, Shinya's tongue lightly dipping in to taste, Kaoru meeting it eagerly as he slid one hand into his hair, resting his palm against the back of his head as he explored Shinya's lips and tongue, tasted him to a degree he wasn't sure he'd ever done with anyone else. 

Shinya moved then, his hands leaving Kaoru in favor of the couch, though he never broke their kiss as he moved, only plundered deeper depths as he eased himself down onto Kaoru's lap, straddling his thighs and immediately reaching for his belt, starting to work it open.

Kaoru let out the smallest whine against Shinya's mouth, his palms skimming down his sides and then pushing up under his shirt, sliding over lean muscles, letting the warmth of this man seep into him as he explored. 

Everything became a blur so quickly that it was a shock to Kaoru's system when his back hit the couch cushions. Shinya followed after him, struggling out of his pants and then straddling Kaoru again. They paused then, Shinya dropping two items on Kaoru's chest and then fishing the throw blanket off the back of the couch, pulling it up around them to shield them from any prying eyes should Hana wake up. 

Kaoru picked up the tiny bottle of lube, thumbing off the cap and then hooking an arm around Shinya, drawing him down and urging his ass up a bit. Sliding one lubed hand back behind Shinya's balls, he easily found what he was seeking and gently began to ease one finger into him. Shinya's head dropped down and he rocked his hips against Kaoru's finger, little half-sighs of pleasure falling from his lips as Kaoru finally started to fuck him with his middle finger. 

Shinya took Kaoru's cock in hand, lightly stroking him as Kaoru worked, making an easy job of it, nothing overbearing or quick about his movements, though Kaoru was easily more on edge than he'd been in a long time. Too much time spent alone and too little time to do anything for himself left him wanting, _aching_ for anything Shinya would give him and the mere idea of penetrating him was about to do him in.

Kaoru spread more lube as Shinya opened the condom and began to roll it down over Kaoru's cock. The rest of the lube was slathered generously over his length and before he knew it, Shinya was pushing his hand away, holding his cock steady as he moved over him... and then he was sliding inside of his body. Heat overwhelmed him, left his back arching and his eyes half-lidded as he rolled his hips. Excitement zigzagged through him and he grasped Shinya's hips, slowly starting to move, his cock slipping almost all the way out and then plunging back in. 

Reaching up, Kaoru caught one arm around Shinya's shoulders, drawing him down until he was nearly resting on him, breathing out, "Move with me." And move he certainly did, starting an easy pace, lifting himself up and then pushing back down on him, the pair of them doing things that left Kaoru's eyes nearly crossed with the intensity of his pleasure. "Shinya..." he managed the single word, leaving him as a mere whisper before he took hold of his hips again and began thrusting up into his body faster, unable to hold back how very much he wanted to cum.

Shinya's nails dug into his shoulders and when he managed to open his eyes to look up at him, he found the most blissed-out look on his face. Keeping his gaze there, he thrust quicker, using the couch to brace as he aimed for one thing, desperate to get off, loving the way Shinya looked as if he adored what was happening between them. He pushed up one last time and choked out a little cry before he was pulsing out everything he had into the barrier between them.

He rode the orgasm out until he _had_ to pull out, the sensation overwhelming. Instantly, he began to move, urging Shinya back on the couch and sliding down between his legs, taking his cock in his mouth without a single second of hesitation. He pulled off the condom as he began to bob over him, Shinya appropriately arranging the throw over them. Kaoru tied up the little latex shield and stretched to drop it into the little trash bucket under the coffee table, not much of a distraction. Hiking up his pants a bit, he focused completely on Shinya's pleasure then, licking and sucking at his cock eagerly.

It wasn't long before he heard the little tiny telltale whimper from Shinya's lips and then his hips surged up, cock pushing into his mouth all the way, Shinya's hands fisting in the blanket tightly. Cum flooded over his tongue and he swallowed it down, only wincing the slightest bit at the taste. He'd never been fond of the taste, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to swallow it from this beautiful man. 

Licking up the last few drops, he eased up and moved up Shinya's body to hover over him, staring down at him as Shinya opened his eyes. Shinya reached up to stroke over his cheek and Kaoru couldn't help the huge smile that met his lips or the way he felt his cheeks flush completely. 

They didn't say anything and Kaoru didn’t feel like they had to. Even as they picked up everything and padded off toward his bedroom, there were no words, only the knowledge that Shinya was definitely allowed to stay and that Kaoru was more than pleased to have him there. Nothing _nothing_ in Kaoru's life had ever been this simple and now that something was? He couldn't have been happier about it.


End file.
